The Royal Engagement
by springyeol
Summary: Jungkook adalah pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan, sebelum Taehyung datang dan hendak merebut tahta dan juga merebut hatinya. / [ BTS, bxb, Taehyung x Jungkook; taekook/vkook with top!tae. Kingdom!AU ] rnr? Thank you!. Ch.3 updated
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _The Royal Engagement_

.

.

.

.

bts fanfiction, bxb with taekook (top!tae) as the main characters.

Kingdom!AU

.

.

.

.

 _I do not own BTS (even if I wanted to). Inspired by: Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dinding bernuansa krem dan putih terkesan mewah menyambutnya. Pemuda 19 tahun itu beranjak bangun dan termenung mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah kamar besar nan megah khas kamar seorang pangeran kerajaan. Manik bulatnya menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat hamparan rumput tertata indah dan rapi.

Jadi ini semua nyata? Gumamnya.

Pintu dengan ornamen dan relief indah berwarna emas itu terbuka sedikit dan menampilkan seorang maid,

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Sudah saya siapkan air hangat untuk mandi," ujar wanita yang berpakaian _maid_ itu sembari membungkuk hormat pada Jungkook yang masih termenung di atas ranjang.

"O-oh, ya, t-terima kasih," sahut Jungkook kaku. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar terjadi!" Setelahnya pemuda itu melompat bahagia di atas ranjang kerajaannya dan tertawa lepas, layaknya seekor kelinci. Sedang sang wanita _maid_ itu hanya menatap sang Yang Mulia heran.

.

.

Setelah insiden pekikan bahagia Jungkook, pemuda itu sudah berpakaian rapiㅡmenurutnya. Sweater paws berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan jeans hitam, ia menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah rapi. Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti seorang asisten pribadi yang bertanggung jawab atas 'kepangeranan' sang Yang Mulia bernama Wonwoo.

Jungkook merupakan seorang pangeran baru di kerajaan Morova, sebuah wilayah yang jauh dari pengaruh pemerintahan Korea Selatan dan banyak dipengaruhi oleh sistem kerajaan Inggris. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu baru mengetahui jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya penerus tahta kerajaan setelah sang nenek menemukannya di festival sekolah, saat itu ia masih menjadi warga Korea Selatan. Ayahnya yang ternyata merupakan keturunan langsung kerajaan Morova telah meninggal dunia, dan sang ibu membawanya menetap di Busan, Korea Selatan, sehingga pemuda itu tak tahu menahu jika dirinya mewarisi darah biru.

Walaupun bukan bagian dari Korea Selatan, Morova tetap menggunakan bahasa Korea sebagai bahasa utama, bercampur dengan bahasa Inggris. Meski demikian, sebagian besar adat dan tradisinya menyerap kebiasaan Inggris, sehingga Jungkook mendapat gelar Prince.

Jungkook menyapa semua orang yang ia lewati, termasuk penjaga pintu ruang makan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Terkadang pemuda itu sedikit ceroboh dan hampir menyenggol vas kesayangan sang Ratu, neneknya.

Pagi itu suasana kerajaan tengah memanas, Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang Ratu sampai-sampai wajahnya mengerut seperti itu.

Melihat kedatangan cucu satu-satunya, sang Ratu pun tersenyum. "Duduklah, sayang," ujarnya sembari menyudahi perbincangannya dengan sang penasihat kerajaan yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Jungkook menuruti perkataan sang nenek dan segera duduk tepat di seberang meja panjang, berhadapan dengan sang Ratu.

Sebuah lonceng kecil dibunyikan oleh sang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, kemudian datanglah beberapa pelayan yang membawakan santap pagi keluarga kerajaan. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, sebab ibu Jungkook menolak untuk turut serta dan lebih memilih untuk menetap di Busan bersama suami keduanya. Sementara Jungkook sudah mendapat kewajiban untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan Morova. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak keberatan.

"Makanlah yang banyak, _my dear_ ," ujar sang Ratu, mengambil peralatan makannya dan mulai menyantap makanannya dengan elegan. Jungkook mengangguk, walau sebenarnya pemuda itu masih kikuk dan kurang mengerti dengan manner kerajaan. Beberapa kali garpunya bertabrakan dengan piring dan menimbulkan suara kencang. Itu bukan tindakan kerajaan sama sekali. Jungkook hanya nyengir.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Jungkook kembali melihat wajah serius sang nenek. Wanita bersanggul putih itu menghela nafas berat dan menatap ke arah sang penerus kerajaan.

"Grandma tahu ini sangat cepat untukmu.. Parlemen kerajaan baru saja menetapkan sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan takdirmu, dan juga takdir Morova.." Ratu memberi jeda sedikit, membuat Jungkook terdiam penasaran. Dari perkataannya sudah terlihat bahwa pembicaraan kali ini akan serius.

"Sidang parlemen menyatakan bahwa usiamu sudah cukup untuk memerintah dan menggantikanku sebagai Ratuㅡ"

Mungkin kalian akan merasa heran mengapa Jungkook yang seorang pria disebut akan menjadi Ratu. Morova adalah sebuah negeri yang menjunjung tinggi garis keturunan, maka jika seorang Ratu memiliki pewaris tahta, baik ia seorang pria maupun wanita, kandung atau orang yang ditunjuk secara resmi, orang tersebut secara otomatis harus melanjutkan gelar Ratu tersebut. Cukup aneh, namun rakyatnya menerimanya. Dan itu juga yang membuat Morova menjadi negeri penuh kebebasan dan kedamaian, siapa saja boleh menikahi siapapun yang dicintainya, tidak pandang gender.

Jungkook? Ah, ia sangat senang jika diberi kesempatan untuk memimpin negeri. Ia sudah menyimpan beberapa visi untuk negeri yang baru saja dicintainya ini.

"B-benarkah, grandma?! Uwaaw, Wonwoo, apa kau dengar itu?!" pekik Jungkook dengan histeris. Sebelum Wonwoo hendak merespon, sang Ratu memotongnya.

"ㅡtapi, Jungkook, kau tidak bisa mewarisi tahta jika tidak menikah. Hukum di Morova menyatakan bahwa seseorang harus menikah jika ingin mewarisi tahta menjadi Ratu.." lanjut sang nenek sembari menatap Jungkook yang terkejut. Mulutnya membuka membentuk sebuah huruf 'O'.

Sang Ratu memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kursi, "Dan parlemen memberimu waktu 30 hari untuk menikah. Atau tahta kerajaan Morova akan jatuh pada seorang ahli waris lainㅡ"

Jungkook tersentak, setahunya tidak ada ahli waris Morova lain selain dirinya.

"Sebentar, ada ahli waris lain selain diriku?"

Sang nenek mengangguk lemah, menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memasang ekspresi kesal, "Seorang anggota parlemen menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki keponakan yang merupakan seorang cicit dari Earl (pangeran ketiga) of Morova. Tepatnya cucu jauhku. Aku tidak tahu jika masih ada keturunan Earl, lagipula tahta ini diberikan padaku yang bukan merupakan keturunan langsung Morova, jadi cucu Earl itu mendapat dukungan dari anggota parlemen lainnya untuk menjadi Raja Morova.." jelas sang Ratu panjang lebar.

Jadi sang Ratu naik tahta menjadi pemimpin Morova saat Raja-nya wafat hanya berselang bulan dari kematian sang anak, ayah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerenyitkan keningnya tidak terima. "Itu aneh, grandma! Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu 30 hari? L-lagipula, siapa sih cicit Earl itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja muncul dan ingin merebut tahtaku?!" Kesal Jungkook. Pemuda itu sudah bertekad ingin hidup selamanya di Morova dan mengabdi pada negeri serta rakyatnya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat intervensi dari siapapun.

Sang Ratu kembali menghela nafas berat. " _My dear_ , apa kau tetap ingin menjadi Ratu? Kau tidak harus melakukannya jika ini membuatmu tertekan.." ujar sang nenek, menatap sang cucu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tersenyum kecil pada sang nenek. Ia tahu perjuangan neneknya hingga membentuk negeri yang damai dan penuh cinta ini. Mana mungkin ia biarkan perjuangan sang nenek harus kandas begitu saja tergantikan dengan orang lain.

"Aku.. akan melakukannya, grandma. Aku mencintai Morova, dan aku akan memimpin Morova," jawab Jungkook mantap. Mengundang rasa lega di hati para pelayan dan Wonwoo yang melihatnya.

Tak ayal pula sang Ratu, wanita tua cantik itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Itu adalah jawaban yang dimiliki oleh seorang Ratu sejati, sayang,"

Jungkook balas menatap sang nenek dan terus tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai mencari calon suamimu,"

Jungkook meringis pelan.

.

.

.

Jemari pemuda itu menekan _remote_ di tangannya sembari membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar besar di hadapannya. Nampak beberapa foto lelaki terpampang lengkap dengan informasi di sebelahnya.

"Sir Joshua, dari Austria. Hobinya bermain gitar dan golf, wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan kalem, berbeda denganmu, Yang Mulia," ujar Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook dengan nada canda. Jungkook segera menyikutnya pelan, "Ish, aku ini kalem, Wonwoo!" protesnya sembari memakan keripik kentang yang diletakkan di atas pahanya.

Sang nenek beserta penasihat duduk di belakang mereka sembari memberi beberapa komentar seperti 'Pokoknya aku ingin seorang Raja yang pintar, cakap, adil, mengerti persoalan rakyat, dan tidak sombong'. Beberapa kali juga wanita itu berteriak pada Jungkook yang dengan seenak hati mengganti-ganti tampilan di layar tanpa membaca keterangan tentang 'calon' suaminya.

"Ah, grandma, Prince Zico, Prince of Belgium? Wajahnya termasuk dalam tipeku!" ujar Jungkook riang. Sang nenek segera menyela dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak boleh seseorang yang mewarisi tahta kerajaan, Prince Zico seorang Pangeran pertama, sama sepertimu, yang harus mewarisi kerajaannya juga," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan sang nenek.

Manik Wonwoo terhenti pada foto seorang pria tinggi, memakai helm dan berpose di depan motor harley-nya. "Yang Mulia, bagaimana kalau ini?"

Jungkook membaca keterangan yang nampak pada layar.

"Lord Mingyu, Duke (pangeran kedua) of Venesia. Hobi mengendarai motor dan berkuda. Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang, terutama rakyat biasaㅡgrandma! Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Wajahnya juga lumayan," ujar Jungkook dengan semangat.

Ratu menatap foto Mingyu yang terpampang besar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang cucuku, bagus sekali seleramu sayang," Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi mirip kelincinya. Wonwoo mengangguk tanda setuju, disertai dengan sang penasihat yang tengah merapikan pakaian Jungkook dari remah-remah keripik.

"Ia terlihat bisa mengayomi rakyat.. Baiklah, mari kita undang ke pesta dansa esok malam, sekaligus merayakan usiamu yang sudah legal menjadi pemimpin Morova, Pangeran Jungkook," lanjut sang nenek yang segera berdiri dan keluar ruangan. Ia masih memiliki rapat penting dengan bawahannya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku ditemani Wonwoo yang berusaha menutup mulut Jungkook agar tidak terbuka sangat lebar.

"S-secepat itu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi keluar dari dalam rumah sederhananya yang terletak di wilayah peternakan negeri Morova. Sembari menguap pelan, kaki-kakinya bergerak menyusuri hamparan rumput dan jerami, mengangkut beberapa untuk diberikan pada ternaknya. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan dalam dirinya.

Tubuhnya tercetak dari luar kemeja hitam yang penuh dengan keringat saat lelaki itu menyelesaikan tugas paginya mengurus ternak keluarganya. Seekor kuda berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan menubruk punggungnya dengan sengaja.

"Aduh, Stan! Kebiasaan sekali menyerudukku ya?" tawa sang pemuda sembari mengelus surai sang kuda. Ia mengambil _brush_ dan menggosokkannya pada tubuh cokelat sang kuda favoritnya dengan cekatan.

"Ah, sekarang kau sudah nampak tampan sepertiku, Stan," ujar sang pemuda dengan bangga melihat kuda peliharaannya berlari bahagia. Melihat seluruh ternaknya bahagia merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi si pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Tak berapa lama, ketika hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, ia mendengar langkah kuda mendekati kediamannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan ember berisi _brush_ dan peralatan ke lantai dan menoleh, mendapatkan wajah sang paman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Uncle! Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sang paman beranjak turun dari punggung kuda dan memeluk keponakan lelakinya. "Taehyung, kau bertambah tinggi dan tampan, keponakanku,"

Taehyung, begitu pemuda itu dipanggil, tersenyum cerah saat kembali bertemu dengan paman jauhnya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Pemuda itu membawa sang paman masuk.

Di dalam kediaman sederhananya, sang paman meletakkan topi dan segera menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas sofa hitam. Sementara Taehyung menyiapkan minuman.

"Pasti sulit tinggal di rumah seperti ini, ya kan?" sang paman membuka suaranya. Lelaki itu tengah mengusap bulu kucing peliharaan Taehyung yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari menaruh minuman untuk sang paman, kemudian pemuda itu duduk di seberang sang lelaki. "Tidak juga, hmm.. Walau kuakui sedikit sulit," jawabnya seraya menyuruh sang kucing untuk kembali ke atas pangkuannya.

Lelaki tua di depannya menyeruput teh buatan Taehyung dan mengangguk mengerti. "Uncle tahu itu, tidak mudah mengerjakan semuanya sendiri di saat ibumu bersenang-senang di tengah kota,"

"Tidak, itu tidak apa, uncle.." potong Taehyung. Ia tidak menyukai bila harus membahas tentang sang ibu. Taehyung sebenarnya tinggal bersama sang ibu, namun semenjak peninggalan sang ayah ibunya mendadak kehilangan akal sehat dan pergi bersenang-senang dengan banyak lelaki di luar sana. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab jika ia melarangnya sang ibu selalu mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi.

Sang paman melihat raut kesedihan dari muka keponakannya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Taehyung, apa kau pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang Raja?" tanya sang paman tiba-tiba.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengerenyitkan alisnya. Ia menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil, "Semua orang pasti pernah memimpikannya. Namun, aku tidak pernah berharap hal itu terjadi padaku, uncle."

Sang paman mengulaskan senyum, yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Taehyung, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah cicit dari Earl of Morova? Satu-satunya keturunan lain keluarga bangsawan Morova selain Prince Jungkook!"

Perkataan sang paman sukses membuat Taehyung terkejut. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lebih cepat, "Tidak, tidak, uncle pasti bercanda. Semua orang di Morova tahu bahwa Prince Jungkook adalah satu-satunya pewarisㅡ"

Sebuah kertas berisi pernyataan dan akta kelahiran terpampang di atas meja, tepat di depan Taehyung. "Lihat dan bacalah, namamu terpampang jelas di atas sini jika kau memang seorang cicit dari seorang Earl dan berhak menjadi pewaris tahta,"

Taehyung yang pada mulanya tidak percaya dan tidak memiliki obsesi apapun tentang kerajaan mendadak terselimuti oleh nafsu saat sang paman memancingnya dengan ucapan kekayaan, kehormatan, dan pengakuan rakyat atas dirinya.

"Dengar, kau adalah Lord Taehyung, Earl of Morova saat ini. Kau berhak menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan Morova. Singkirkan Prince Jungkook, buat ia jatuh hati padamu dan tidak bisa mendapatkan suami dalam waktu 30 hari dan kerajaan Morova akan jatuh di tanganmu,"

Mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang paman, Taehyung setuju untuk ikut serta dalam pesta dansa malam ini di kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjas hitam dan nampak terburu-buru menabrak seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa nampan minuman. Sebuah ucapan maaf terlontar dari bibirnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar sang Pangeran.

Pesta sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, para undangan sudah membanjiri hall. Satu per satu tamu berdatangan, tamu tersebut merupakan orang-orang penting dari penjuru negeri yang sengaja datang untuk melihat perayaan Pangeran Morova.

Namun sang tokoh utama tidak dapat ditemukan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Membuat sang Ratu menyuruh asisten pribadi, Wonwoo, untuk mencari sang cucu yang nakal.

Wonwoo mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu besar beronamen indah, "Yang Mulia? Anda di dalam? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu di mana-mana, pesta sudah hampir dimulai, Yang Mulia harus turun," ujarnya.

Benar saja dugaannya, Jungkook, sang Pangeran nakal tengah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Berbalut jas berenda putih yang terkesan feminim, dan mahkota silver kebanggaannya. Ia seharusnya sudah siap dan menjadi objek utama di pesta dansa, namun pemuda itu malah mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"W-Wonwoo? Aku sedikit gugup.. Kau tahu kan aku ceroboh, aku takut merusak pesta ini.." Pangeran kecil itu tengah merasa khawatir. Wonwoo membuang nafas pelan dan membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Ia menatap Jungkook yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya oleh selimut.

"Yang Mulia, sering kukatakan, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, jika kau tidak berbohong pada dirimu maka kau akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang lain.." ujar pemuda itu menenangkan sang Pangeran yang sekarang lebih mirip sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tangannya mengelus surai Jungkook perlahan.

"Tidak perlu takut, kami semua ada di sini untukmu, Pangeran kami," ucapan Wonwoo membuat Jungkook memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat. Ia mengangguk cepat dan akhirnya menarik Wonwoo keluar, menuju ruangan dansa.

Di sisi lain Taehyung beserta sang paman keluar dari dalam limusin mereka. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu nampak begitu gagah dan tampan saat mengenakan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan dasi. Menambah kesan 'orang terhormat' padanya.

Sebelum kaki mereka melangkah sang paman berbisik pada Taehyung. "Ingat, kau adalah Lord Taehyung, Earl of Morova. Bukan pemuda desa lagi. Kau sangat pantas berada dalam kerajaan ini, anakku." Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Ia pun ingin segera beradaptasi dengan kehidupan kerajaan yang sebentar lagi dirasakannya.

Meski dalam pikirannya berkali-kali bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang paman baru memberitahunya akan hal ini? Apakah selama ini ia merahasiakannya dari Taehyung? Apakah Taehyung tidak boleh tahu jika dirinya seorang keturunan bangsawan?

Ah, Taehyung tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang ia hanya fokus untuk menolong sang paman.

.

.

Taehyung berpisah dengan sang paman setelah lelaki itu selesai mengenalkannya pada beberapa kolega yang merupakan anggota parlemen. Pemuda itu hanya mengulaskan senyum dan membungkuk hormat, sesekali menerima tawaran untuk minum bersama.

Kedua matanya masih memindai dan berdecak kagum pada istana Morova yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ia masih sedikit terkejut akan kehidupan sederhananya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah 180 derajat. Namun ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Beruntung, ia sangat jago dalam keahliannya mengontrol ekspresi.

Pemuda itu terpisah dengan sang paman karena beberapa wanita, Duchess (puteri-puteri kedua kerajaan) dan Countess (puteri-puteri ketiga) dari negeri tamu menariknya untuk mengobrol. Sebagai sesama bangsawan, Taehyung harus menghargainya. Ia menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dari para wanita itu dan sesekali mengulaskan senyumannya saat diminta berfoto bersama.

"Lord Taehyung, _very pleased to meet you_! Aku tidak tahu Morova memiliki ahli waris lain yang sangat tampan sepertimu!" Atau "Lord Taehyung, kuharap kau meneruskan tahta Morova!" Atau "Apakah Lord Taehyung membutuhkan pendamping? Duchess of Lithuania ini akan sangat memenuhi persyaratan,"

Ucapan-ucapan seperti itu terus berdatangan pada Taehyung yang nampak sedikit kepayahan mengurusnya. Beruntung, suara terompet memecah pembicaraan dan menandakan acara akan segera dimulai.

" _Ladies and gentleman, kami persembahkan_ _ㅡ_ " seorang lelaki berpakaian serba emas yang meniup terompet tadi berjalan mundur, seraya sebuah gorden terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Prince of Morova.

" _ㅡ_ _Prince Jungkook Jeon, The Prince of Morova!_ "

Tepuk tangan riuh menemani langkah Jungkook menuju ke tengah hall dansa. Lengkap dengan mahkotanya, Jungkook tersenyum sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Seluruh hadirin yang menyaksikan begitu terpana dengan keindahan Pangeran Morova ini. Bahkan beberapa kali suara siulan terdengar, membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

Pandangan Taehyung bersibobrok dengan manik indah Jungkook. Dua insan itu saling menatap beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Taehyung melangkahkan kaki mendekati Jungkook.

Musik mulai mengalun, pesta dansa pun dimulai. Berbagai puteri dan pangeran memulai dansa mereka, menari ke sana ke mari mengikuti irama. Namun tidak sampai menyentuh tempat di mana Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum saat menatap wajah sang Pangeran dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hati kecilnya mengagumi paras Jungkook yang begitu indah di matanya.

"Prince Jungkook? Izinkan aku," Taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangan, tanda mengajak Jungkook untuk berdansa. Jungkook merasakan pipinya menghangat saat mendapatkan tawaran tersebut.

Sungguh, wajah pemuda di depannya sangat tampan dan berhasil membuatnya terpana. Ia sedikit iri mengapa bisa ada seseorang yang begitu tampan seperti orang ini.

Sang Pangeran mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Taehyung. " _Yes, yes._." jawabnya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan Taehyung pada pinggangnya. Satu tangannya dibawa ke atas bahu Taehyung dan tangan yang lain sudah tertaut dengan tangan besar Taehyung. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan pelan.

Taehyung tak hentinya menatap ke dalam manik Jungkook yang sungguh membuatnya gila. Mata itu benar-benar indah, apalagi saat ini tengah memancarkan wajahnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook hingga menyatukan hidung mereka. Pangeran kecil itu merona dan nampak gugup mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung.

Seluruh pasang mata yang menjadi saksi dansa kedua Pangeran itu menatap dengan penuh decak kagum. Bagaimana bisa gerakan dua insan tersebut nampak begitu indah.

Jungkook membuka suaranya saat nafas Taehyung berhembus di pipinya, "N-ng, siapa namamu? Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemula dansa.."

Taehyung tersenyum, sembari mengecup pipi Jungkook. Hal itu membuat jantung sang Pangeran berdebar kencang, genggamannya pada bahu Taehyung mengeratㅡtanda jika pemuda itu sedang gugup. Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Taehyung, atau Tae, Yang Mulia," jawabnya tepat di atas pipi halus sang Pangeran. Kemudian Taehyung mengecupnya sekali lagi, godaan untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Jungkook tak bisa ditahan olehnya.

Jungkook semakin merona dibuatnya. Dalam sejarah kehidupannya baru kali ini ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan perutnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang melilit. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat jemari Taehyung yang bertengger di pinggangnya bergerak mengusap tubuh sang Pangeran.

"E-euh," lenguh Jungkook pelan, otaknya tahu bahwa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Taehyung sudah bertindak jauh dan keterlaluan. Namun hatinya berkata bahwa ia menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Taehyung menenggak salivanya berat. Ia tahu seharusnya ini menjadi salah satu rencananya dan sang paman untuk menggoda sang Pangeran. Namun ia tidak tahu jika dirinya benar-benar jatuh hati pada sosok di depannya ini.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Taehyung dan membuat tautan antara dua pemuda itu terlepas. Sang paman sudah berada di belakangnya lengkap dengan Ratu dan penasihat setianya yang sudah menghampiri Jungkook.

Pesta dansa memang masih berjalan, namun sang Ratu melihat tindak tanduk mencurigakan dari paman Taehyung dan berjalan menyusulnya.

Wajah kedua insan itu masih memerah, terlebih Jungkook, pemuda itu seakan kepergok tengah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Taehyung.

Lelaki tua yang berstatus sebagai paman Taehyung itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _My Queen_ , Prince Jungkook, perkenalkan keponakanku, Lord Taehyung Kim, Earl of Morova,"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. Mengapa sang paman harus merusak momen berharganya ini..

Hanya sang Ratu yang mengangguk dan menatap Taehyung. "Jadi inikah lawan cucuku sebagai pewaris tahta Morova?"

"Benar sekali. Dengan kemampuannya saya yakin ia mampu menjadi King of Morova, tanpa harus melibatkan Prince Jungkook,"

Detik berikutnya Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung dengan keras dan membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengaduh.

"Salam kenal, _Lord Taehyung_ ," ujar Jungkook, menekankan pada kata 'Lord Taehyung' kemudian pergi meninggalkan pesta dansa dengan perasaan kesal, marah, dan malu di dalam dirinya.

"Ouch, sakit sekali..."

.

.

.

TBC

First time doing a kingdom!AU :"3

Tolong diperbaiki jika aku ada salah istilah/kata2 yaa hehehehe.

Leave your comments at the review box! Favs/follows if you guys like this story!

Thank you.

Ig&wp: springyeol


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _The Royal Engagement_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _bts fanfiction, bxb with taekook (top!tae) as the main characters._

 _Kingdom!AU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I do not own BTS (even if I wanted to). Inspired by: Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning! Pre-smut(?) ahead._

 _Kissy kissy scene._

.

.

.

Jungkook memakan eskrim stroberinya dengan rasa kesal. Ia sedang berada di pantry. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mendumel di antara suapan-suapannya. Sesekali ia meremas ember besar eskrim stroberinya kuat-kuat. Pangeran itu masih berbalut jas hitam berenda, namun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Beberapa pelayan yang lewat di sampingnya yang memberi tatapan aneh pun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Pangeran Morova sedang ngambek.

Tidak lama, datanglah sosok Ratu. Berlari kecil menghampiri sang cucu yang masih berkutat dengan ember eskrimnya. Wanita tua itu mendengus kasar,

"Tadi itu perlakuan yang sangat tidak terhormat, Pangeran Muda." tegur sang nenek. Jungkook tahu bahwa dirinya pasti akan dinasihati, namun pemuda itu hanya diam sembari mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Grandma, lelaki itu sungguh kurang ajarㅡ" Jungkook membela dirinya. Sang nenek duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap sang cucu.

"ㅡbahkan ia sudah berani menciumku tadi!" lanjut Jungkook, menyuap sesendok besar eskrim stroberinya dengan kesal.

Ratu memangku tangannya ke atas meja. "Sebagai seorang Ratu, aku sangat menentang perbuatanmu tadi terhadap Lord Taehyungㅡ"

"ㅡnamun sebagai seorang nenek, aku mendukungnya,"

Jungkook balas menatap sang nenek, maniknya seolah berkata 'betul-kan-kataku-orang-itu-kurang-ajar'. Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Kau tahu, akan lebih banyak kejadian kurang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidupmu. Jadi, anggap saja yang tadi itu pemanasan, sayang." ucap sang nenek sembari hendak beranjak. Tangannya menarik lengan Jungkook untuk ikut.

Jungkook memekik tidak mau, ia belum menghabiskan eskrimnya. "Mau ke mana, grandma? Eskrimku belum habis-" "Ayo kita temui calon suamimu,"

"EHHH?!" Jungkook memekik kaget.

.

.

.

Di lain ruangan, masih dalam _ballroom_ , Taehyung tengah berdiri dan dikerumuni oleh para Puteri dari seluruh penjuru. Nampaknya sosok Earl ini benar-benar menyita perhatian.

Tentu saja, memiliki tinggi yang proporsional serta dilengkapi dengan penampilan menarik, membuat Taehyung nampak begitu mempesona.

Pangeran itu hanya mengangguk sembari melontarkan senyum kecilnya pada kerumunan di depannya. Berusaha bersikap ramah dan harus menunjukkan wibawa sebagai pribadi yang baru, seorang pangeran.

"Prince Taehyung, makanan apa yang Anda suka? Keju Swiss? Akan saya kirimkan kualitas terbaik untuk Anda!"

Taehyung merasa seperti seekor tikus saat itu juga.

"Prince, sudikah Anda menerima jubah khas Skandinavia? Akan sangat cocok terbalut dalam tubuh Anda!"

Taehyung merasa seperti sedang berbelanja di pojok busana.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia merasa mulai muak. Sisi kehidupan seorang Pangeran yang seperti ini sangat merepotkan.

Sang paman, yang merupakan seorang senat parlemen masih nampak bercengkrama dengan koleganya. Sebagian besar merupakan pendukung dirinya dan juga Taehyung dalam 'perebutan' tahta Morova.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata kau menyimpan berlian yang siap digosok seperti Pangeran Taehyung," sunggingan semacam itu membuat sang paman tersenyum puas. Merasa telah membuat keputusan bagus.

Beberapa lama berbincang, sosok Ratu dan sang Prince muncul kembali. Kedua manik Taehyung lagi-lagi terpaku pada sosok Jungkook yang terlihat salah tingkah bersembunyi di belakang neneknya.

Siapa itu pemuda tinggi dengan senyum menawannya?

.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan ujung jasnya saat sang nenek mempertemukan dirinya dengan Lord Mingyu, Duke of Venesia. Atau dengan kata lain, _calon_ suaminya.

Sosok Duke itu tersenyum lebar saat menatap pewaris kerajaan Morova yang tengah berdiri malu-malu di depannya. Ia melakukan inisiatif dengan mengambil tangan kanan Jungkook kemudian mengecupnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan berdiri di hadapan Anda, Yang Mulia,"

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi sang Pangeran. Ia sungguh lemah jika diperlakukan manis seperti ini. Maka tanpa waktu lama, Jungkook membalas ucapan Mingyu;

" _Me too, me too,_ Lord Mingyu.." Seakan terpana oleh keindahan paras sang Duke, Jungkook tak berhenti menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil saat Mingyu membalas kedipannya.

Sang Ratu nampak puas dan lega. Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pundak sang cucu sembari berkata, "Kau bisa berkenalan lebih jauh dengan calon suamimu. Bawa Lord Mingyu berkeliling istana, sayang," yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan antusias Jungkook.

"A-ah, ayo Mingyu, akan kubawa berkeliling! Wonwoo, jangan lupa eskrimku yaa~" titah Jungkook, Pangeran itu segera mengapit lengan Mingyuㅡyang dibalas dengan senang hatiㅡdiikuti oleh Wonwoo yang nampak sumringah. Asisten pribadinya merasa senang dan satu langkah lebih maju dibanding lawan mereka.

Jungkook tahu bahwa ia harus selalu ceria untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan calon suami agar ia bisa menjadi Ratu Morova.

Ia sudah melupakan sosok Earl menyebalkan itu.

Yang sekarang tengah menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan dan tak suka.

"Taehyung, kau harus bisa menggoda sang Prince. Buat ia jatuh cinta padamu dan tahta kerajaan akan jadi milikmu,"

"Serahkan padaku, _Uncle_."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini cuaca di Morova sungguh indah dan bersahabat. Langit biru dan awan putih, mendukung segala kegiatan luar ruangan. Begitu pula dengan sang Putera Mahkota Morova, Jungkook.

Sang Pangeran nampak tersenyum bahagia, menyusuri taman istana bersama sang calon suami. Di belakangnya banyak bodyguard serta sang asisten yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun. Jungkook tidak mau ditemani yang lain selain Wonwoo. Bahkan ia pernah berkata bahwa Wonwoo seharusnya double posisi, jadi asisten merangkap bodyguard.

Taman istana Morova dipenuhi dengan berbagai tanaman hijau yang sudah ditata dan dibentuk indah oleh para tukang kebun profesional. Semua rakyat Morova benar-benar sepenuh hati dalam menjalankan tugas atau pekerjaannya. Termasuk dalam hal melayani pemimpin mereka.

"Morning! Ah, bunga yang indah," Beberapa kali sang Pangeran melontarkan pujiannya pada pekerja kebunnya. Ia lakukan itu untuk memberi rasa percaya diri dan kebanggaan untuk pekerja-pekerjanya. Belum pernah ia membentak atau memarahi salah seorang pekerjanya. Karena sesungguhnya jika melakukan kesalahan, hal yang paling benar adalah memberitahu di mana letak kesalahan itu agar kelak tak dilakukan kembali, bukan mengutuk kesalahannya.

Sang Duke yang menatap wajah ceria Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai legam sang Pangeran yang dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu.

Di luar pagar istana sudah terdapat puluhan wartawan yang tengah meliput kemesraan Prince Jungkook dengan calon suaminya, Lord Mingyu. Kilatan cahaya kamera terus membias pada pasangan kerajaan itu. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan sesekali melambaikan tangan ke kameraㅡuntuk membuktikan bahwa sang calon penerus tahta Morova sudah berhasil melaksanakan syarat menjadi pemimpin.

Wonwoo yang berada di belakang sesekali nampak sibuk mendiamkan beberapa reporter yang dianggapnya terlalu berisik dan heboh saat melaporkan berita tentang pertunangan sang Pangeran.

Benar sekali, sejak malam pertemuan Jungkook dan Mingyu, hari ini, Mingyu direncanakan akan langsung mengajak Jungkook bertunangan.

Hal ini dilakukan untuk menjaga posisi Jungkook dan mengokohkannya agar ia menjadi kandidat terkuat penerus tahta Morova. Tentu saja sang Ratu sudah berdiskusi dengan Raja Venesia, kebetulannya Lord Mingyu tidak keberatan dengan itu. Sebab lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia menyukai Jungkook dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Mingyu mengait tangan Jungkook dan membawa pemuda itu menjauh. Mereka duduk di atas bench tepat di bawah pohon besar. Sesekali bertukar pandang, saling memuji keindahan masing-masing.

"Prince, sudahkah ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau begitu indah?" ujar Mingyu, sang Duke. Mulai menyisir poni Jungkook yang menghalangi.

Sang Prince, Jungkook, terkejut pada awalnya. Namun ia merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang memuji dirinya bukan karena ia adalah seorang pangeran.

"Oh, tolong, panggil saja Jungkook.. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Mingyu," ucapnya seraya menggenggam jemari Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengusap pipi tembamnya.

Kedua pemuda itu terkekeh perlahan. Membuat para reporter menggila dengan lampu blitz mereka. Mengabadikan momen ini, karena rakyat Morova yang haus akan drama kerajaan.

"Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook-ku.." Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dan segera mengecup kening sang pangeran. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat bibir Mingyu menyapu keningnya.

"Oh, M-Mingyu.." Jungkook tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Reporter kembali menggila.

Mingyu merogoh sebuah kotak dari dalam kantungnya, "Nah, sekarangㅡ" Duke itu membuka tutup kotak yang menampilkan dua buah cincin berwarna silver dengan ornamen khas Venesia.

"ㅡ _be my fiancè?_ "

Reporter menggila.

Jungkook mengangguk setelah sempat _blank_ selama 10 detik.

"IYA! Iya, aku mau!" jawabnya lengkap dengan senyum gigi kelincinya.

Sang Duke terkekeh sebelum memasangkan cincin silver itu ke jari manis Jungkook. Ia mengecup pipi sang pangeran yang masih merona.

"Tunanganku," lanjut Mingyu yang kali ini menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Jungkook yang tipis dan berwarna pink natural.

Jungkook tentu saja terkejut bukan main. _First. Kiss. Nya._

Para reporter semakin gencar melaporkan situasi langsung. Bahkan sebagian besar nampak menangis terharu, tidak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi Morova akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan besar setelah berpuluh tahun lamanya.

Di sisi yang tengah berciuman, Jungkook nampak meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Mingyu. Sebenarnya kedua bibir itu hanya menempel sedikit, namun durasinya agak panjang.

Sang Duke beberapa kali mengecup bibir tunangannya dan memberinya jeda 2 detik dari masing-masing kecupan.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat, nampak tidak siap dengan apa yang dilakukan calon suaminya ini.

Mingyu tersenyum di sela kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Santai saja, Jungkook," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Sang Pangeran masih meremas kemeja Mingyu, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya,

"T-tidak mau tahu, itu tadi _first kiss_ -ku, kau harus menikahiku.."

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Jungkook. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat sosok Wonwoo yang sedang membelakanginya.

Duke itu tersenyum pahit.

 _Wonwoo, aku mohon bertahanlah demi Yang Mulia dan negerimu.._

Sementara di seberang sana nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah membanting bukunya ke atas tanah. Ia menggeram tertahan dan mengepalkan tangannya, membuat warna putih bermunculan pada jarinya.

"Heh, cuma ciuman seperti itu. Aku bisa memberikanmu yang lebih daripada itu, Yang Mulia.."

Suara _husky_ dan beratnya membuat seekor tupai yang sedari tadi ikut duduk bersamanya lari ketakutan.

Lord Taehyung, pesaing Prince Jungkook menyaksikan adegan 'sedikit' intim dari pasangan tunangan baru Morova barusan. Dan kepalanya dipenuhi wajah sang Pangeran yang menikmati sentuhan dari tunangannya.

Perlahan Taehyung mengulaskan seringainya. Ia merengkuh ranting pohon dan mematahkannya cepat.

 _"I will not only steal your throne, but also your heart and all of you,"_

.

.

.

.

Selepas kepulangan Mingyu (Duke itu akan kembali mengunjungi Jungkook), Jungkook tak henti memandangi cincin pertunangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum manis sembari membayangkan wajah tampan calon suaminya.

Ia tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tangga besar istana. Sesungguhnya ia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran _maid_ yang menyuruhnya belajar manner kerajaan sekaligus menjadi istri yang baik. Ia malas, men.

Wonwoo yang tengah menerima telepon tersentak saat menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan sang Yang Mulia. Dengan cepat pemuda itu meminta Jungkook untuk tidak duduk di sana.

"Sst! Aku sedang pergi dari kejaran dua peri menyebalkan itu, kau jangan memberitahu mereka kalau aku ada di sini!" pinta Jungkook sembari mengatupkan mulutnya dengan telunjuk.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum gemas pada sang Pangeran. "Semoga Anda tidak ketahuan, Yang Mulia. Aku harus pergi, mengurus persiapan pernikahan Anda,"

Jungkook membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran lucu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa 3 minggu lagi dirinya akan dipersunting oleh Lord Mingyu. Memikirkannya saja ia sudah berbunga-bunga.

Sebentar lagi ia akan menyingkirkan lawannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Nampak sehat sekali hari ini, Yang Mulia,"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya kesal mengagetkan dirinya.

Sosok Earl itu, Taehyung, rivalnya dalam perebutan tahta tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya. Lantas, Jungkook buru-buru beranjak dan menghindari Taehyung dengan cara menaiki tangga satunya.

Taehyung berada di sebelah kanan dan Jungkook di sebelah kiri.

"A-apa maumu.." Jungkook terus menghindari Taehyung yang menyamakan ritme pergerakan tubuhnya. Jika Jungkook berjalan ke atas, Taehyung akan ikut ke atas. Berjalan ke bawah, Taehyung ikut ke bawah.

Sang Earl terkekeh melihat tingkah laku si Pangeran yang menggemaskan. Sebegitu takutnya kah Jungkook pada dirinya?

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujar Taehyung meyakinkan Jungkook agar tidak berlari menghindarinya.

Jungkook masih berusaha lepas dari pandangan Taehyung, namun sayang, bagaikan rubah menangkap kelinciㅡmangsanyaㅡsang Prince dengan mudah dapat dikejar oleh sang Earl.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu, Yang Mulia," Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook yang kini berjalan mundur.

Sialnya, tubuh sang Prince menabrak pintu salah satu ruang penyimpananㅡgudangㅡkerajaan.

Saat itu tidak ada satu pun orang yang lewat, jam makan siang dan orang-orang sibuk di dalam pantry.

"T-tidak, kau bohong.. P-pasti ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan..!" pekik Jungkook, mulai merasa khawatir perihal perangai sang Earl di depannnya.

Taehyung semakin menyudutkan Jungkook dan meraih gagang pintu, membukanya hingga kedua pangeran itu masuk ke dalam.

"Kim Taehyung!" jerit Jungkook saat Taehyung menutup pintu hitam itu dan membuat mereka terkurung di dalamnya.

Sang Earl hanya menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh sang Pangeran untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Sst, Yang Mulia. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberimu selamat," Taehyung lagi-lagi mendekati Jungkook dan membuat pangeran itu harus memundurkan langkahnya.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan si aneh Earl, Jungkook mulai mengoceh. Walau situasi di dalam gudang tersebut tidak terlalu memiliki cahaya yang terang.

"K-kau! A-aku tahu, kau ingin menyabotaseku dan mengancamku, iya kan?!" Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Jungkook berceloteh sepuasnya.

"Huh, kau memang menyebalkan! Tidak lihat bahwa aku sudahㅡn-ng sudah memiliki calon suami?" lanjut Jungkook sembari merona perlahan saat menyebut kata 'calon suami'.

Taehyung kembali menaruh telunjuknya, kali ini di atas bibir Jungkook.

Pintu gudang terbuka, menampilkan seorang pelayan lelaki hendak mengambil sapu dari dalam. Lelaki itu dan kedua pangeran sempat bertatap muka beberapa detik.

"A-ah.. Maaf saya mengganggu, silakan dilanjutkan, Yang Mulia.." ujarnya takut-takut. Dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Jungkook kembali _marah-marah_. Seakan melupakan insiden barusan.

"Kau memang curang dan aneh! T-tiba-tiba saja datang dan hendak merebut mahkotaku! Memangnyaㅡmhmmㅡ!"

Taehyung membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan cara mempertemukannya dengan miliknya sendiri.

 _Cherry_ tebalnya menelusuri permukaan lembut milik Jungkook, dan mengetuk perpotongan bibir itu perlahan. Sesekali meninggalkan sebuah sapuan hangat di seluruh _plump_ sang pangeran.

Jungkook menarik-narik kedua tangan Taehyung yang menangkup dagunya serta pipinya. "N-nhㅡah!" racau sang Pangeran perlahan yang sesungguhnya tak ingin ia keluarkan.

Niatnya untuk menginjak kaki Taehyung ia urungkan saat daging tak bertulang milik pemuda itu memberinya sentuhan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Begitu lihai dan membuatnya mabuk. Sang Pangeran malah memiringkan kepala saat Taehyung menyesap _cherry pink_ miliknya dan mengetuk perpotongan bibirnya, meminta akses lebih.

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke atas leher sang Earl saat pinggangnya sudah terengkuh kokoh oleh tangan sang Earl. Sesekali sang Prince melenguh saat sang Earl memijat bokong kenyalnya.

Prince Jungkook memang terkenal akan kesintalan tubuh dan keindahan parasnya.

"A-ah, _f-f u_.." racau sang Pangeran saat benda tak bertulang Taehyung melesak memasuki gua hangatnya dan mengecap lidahnya. Saling bertukar saliva dan mengenali rasa masing-masing.

Jemari sang Earl merambat ke punggung Jungkook. Dengan cepat ia melesakkan satu tangannya ke dalam sweater hitam sang Pangeran. Memberi sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang mengirimkan sengatan dalam diri Jungkook hingga pemuda itu kembali mendesah.

"N-nhh.." Jemari Jungkook mencengkram surai pirang Taehyung saat sang Earl kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Seakan tak puas dengan rasanya, Taehyung terus menerus mengecapi _cherry pink_ itu dan menyesap rasa yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ng-ahㅡ Taehyungㅡ" Sang Pangeran merasakan dingin pada bokongnya saat Taehyung membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas meja usang yang sudah berdebu. Tanpa enggan melepaskan tautannya pada sang Pangeran.

Taehyung beralih menyapukan bibirnya ke atas leher Jungkook. Sang Pangeran secara refleks mendongakㅡmemberi akses mudah pada sang Earl. "T-Tae..hh-" racaunya sembari meremas bahu lebar Taehyung dan menarik kemejanya hingga membuat kancing keduanya terlepas. Menampilkan dada seorang Taehyung.

"I-ini.. ah-!" Pekik Jungkook saat Taehyung mengecup leher putihnya, mengisapnya sebentar, dan menyisakan bekas gigitan darinya yang menimbulkan warna merah keunguan.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Jungkook ingin sekali menghentikan semua ini. Namun ia tak bisa menolak sensasi yang ditawarkan Taehyung padanya. Ini...menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin, pikirnya.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak saat jemarinya mengelus paha sang Pangeran yang masih terbungkus kain. Ia beralih menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih terengah dan berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya.

Sang Earl itu tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku bila Lord Mingyu sanggup memberikanmu sensasi yang seperti ini,"

Ia memberi kecupan pada pipi dan kening sang Pangeran yang masih merona padam dan mencari nafas normal.

"Maka aku tidak akan merebut mahkotamu, _sayang_ ,"

Taehyung membantu Jungkook berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Setidaknya ia sudah melancarkan aksi permulaannya pada sang Pangeran.

 _Jujur saja, ia benar-benar memakai hati dan perasaannya saat menyentuh Jungkook barusan. Hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan awal sang paman. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus berterimakasih pada sang paman dengan cara berbakti padanya.._

Sang Earl pirang itu mengecup bibir Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Mimpikan aku malam ini, _my dear Prince_ ,"

Sesungguhnya Jungkook tidak mampu berkata-kata selain;

 _Terkutuklah kau, Earl!_

.

.

.

.

TBC

Uhuoek(?) Akhirnya aku menulis pre-smut lagi :") (?) Kok aku seneng ya(?)

Wkwkwkwk, lame banget sih kamu springyeol. Timpuk aja yu.

Tolong diperbaiki jika aku ada salah istilah/kata2 yaa hehehehe.

Leave your comments at the review box! Favs/follows if you guys like this story!

Thank you.

Ig&wp: springyeol


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 _The Royal Engagement_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _bts fanfiction, bxb with taekook (top!tae) as the main characters._

 _Kingdom!AU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I do not own BTS (even if I wanted to). Inspired by: Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement._

 _I've modified the plot so it didn't follow its original plot from the movie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung, seorang pemuda biasa pada awalnya, tinggal di pinggiran kota dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan menyibukkan diri di peternakan kecil miliknya, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu kandidat penguasa Morova; negeri yang ia cintai. Pemuda itu sudah menyandang gelar sebagai seorang _Earl_ , yakni pangeran garis keturunan ketiga di bawah _Prince_ dan _Duke_. Memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk naik tahta sebagai seorang penguasa.

Hari-harinya yang hanya terisi oleh kuda dan anjing peliharaannya kini tergantikan oleh hidup mewah tiba-tiba yang didapatnya. Semua itu tak lain adalah jasa dari sang paman, seorang anggota senat kerajaan. Terkadang ia merindukan hewan peliharaannya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu berjalan menuju jendela di dalam kamarnya, bersandar sembari menatap ke luar. Taman di wilayah Timur istana memang yang terbaik, ia sangat suka memandangi keberagaman tumbuhan hijau yang tumbuh di hamparan taman.

"Yang Mulia, saya membawakan Anda setelan jas,"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik daun pintu yang berwarna senada dengan surainya. Begitu tangan besarnya membuka pintu, ia segera mengambil setelan jas miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya singkat setelah sang _maid_ memberikan pakaiannya. "Apakah Anda mau saya bantu?"

Taehyung menatap wanita berperawakan muda di hadapannya. _Maid_ ini termasuk jajaran pembantu istana berusia muda, sepertinya seorang anak dari kepala pelayan.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menolak, belum terbiasa dengan segala kemudahan yang ditawarkan kehidupan istana.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa memakainya sendiri,"

Sejenak air muka sang pelayan berubah sedih. Ia hendak undur diri dari hadapan Taehyung sebelum berkata, "Tuan Kim menunggu Anda di istal kuda, Yang Mulia.." Ucap sang pelayan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

Yang Mulia mengerutkan kening, pangeran itu mengedikkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk segera berganti pakaian. Meski dirinya sempat bertanya-tanya; apa yang diinginkan pamannya saat ini.

"Wow, kau memang tampan, Taehyung." Mematut dirinya di depan cermin, Taehyung berujar. Memuji penampilannya yang sudah dalam balutan setelan jas mewah, hitam dengan sedikit renda di bagian kerah. Menambah ketampanan sang Earl tersebut.

Ia beranjak dari dalam ruangannya saat namanya terlantun dari luar sana.

"Yang Mulia, acara penyambutanmu dan Prince Jungkook akan segera dimulai."

Sebuah senyumㅡlebih tepatnya seringai terulas di atas bibirnya. Betapa rindungnya ia dengan sosok Pangeran berparas indah itu. Keindahan parasnya sungguh tidak mampu diutarakan dalam dua puluh enam susunan alfabet.

Taehyung melangkah cepat mengikuti ke mana dirinya akan dibawa oleh para pengawal istana.

.

.

.

Sisi lain, Jungkook, cucu dari penguasa Morova nampak mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya; rambut sudah ditata rapi, pakaian sudah sempurna, sepatu sudah tersedia. Namun, sedaritadi ia tidak berhenti mengusap bibir kemerahannya.

"Lain kali akan kugigit bibir si Earl _kurang ajar_ itu jika ia menciumku lagi!"

"Eh, itu berarti aku berharap bahwa ia akan menciumku lagi? Tidaaak!"

Begitulah yang terdengar, perdebatan diri sang Pangeran di depan cermin. Beruntung, tidak sampai menghancurkan penampilannya.

" _Dear,_ sudah selesai? Ayo, Mingyu menunggumu di bawah." Suara sang nenek menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunan kesalnya. Dengan cepat, raut wajah itu berubah drastis. Dadanya berdebar begitu mendengar nama calon suaminya nanti. Ia begitu merindukan sosok tinggi dan tegap dari Duke Venesia itu.

" _I'm coming, grandma_!"

.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi hari itu terasa begitu bersahabat. Semilir angin bertiup, seakan ikut berbahagia atas kemeriahan Morova. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya, menambah kesejukan di dalam hati.

Namun itu tak berlaku untuk Kim Taehyung. Pangeran ketiga tersebut beberapa kali tertangkap kamera tengah memasang wajah masamnya. _Paparazzi_ yang haus akan berita sudah berkumpul dari pagi buta, hendak mengabadikan momen bersejarah Morova ke dalam memori abadi. Menangkap ekspresi bahagia dari dua kandidat pewaris tahta, tak terkecuali ekspresi masam sang Earl.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya sang Earl menyimpan rasa ingin memukul Duke of Venesia, Mingyu, tepat di wajahnya. Karena demi Tuhan, ia tak suka jika Duke itu berdekatan dengan milik _nya_.

Ia tahu 'miliknya' bukanlah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Jeon Jungkook, akan tetapi, ia bersikukuh akan menjauhkan Jungkook dari Mingyu.

Setelah selesai dengan segala _blitz_ kamera, Taehyung sengaja memisahkan diri dengan Jungkook yang masih tersenyum bahagia; mengenalkan Mingyu kepada para wartawan, menjawab pertanyaan dengan riang, merespon segala aksi dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sementara Mingyu sesekali ikut membantu Jungkook menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, walau ia lebih banyak bungkam dan hanya melayangkan senyumannya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Jungkook mencium pipi Mingyu di hadapan _paparazzi_ atas permintaan mereka.

 _Apa tidak ada permintaan yang lain?_ Pikirnya. Jika ia naik tahta akan dipastikan bahwa ia akan memecat semua _paparazzi_ yang menyimpan foto mesra Mingyu dan Jungkook.

Baru saja ia hendak mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian istana, ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik.

Tak takut dengan yang namanya makhluk halus, Taehyung mencari-cari keberadaan suara itu.

"Ternyata memang benar, istana penuh dengan berbagai makhluk. Menyenangkan," ucapnya tanpa ada nada takut sedikit pun. Oke, ia memang nampak _ngeri,_ namun persetan dengan semua itu. Ia sudah sampai di titik tertinggi pencapaian hidup rata-rata semua orang di dunia; menjadi pangeran; dan ia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan segala jenis gangguan. Ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah permainan kotor dari pihak lawannya dalam perebutan tahta.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Setelah berhasil menyusuri labirin; yang terletak di belakang kursi tempat Taehyung berada; ia menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"Wonwoo? Sedang apa di sini? Yang Mulia Jungkook di sanaㅡ"

"Y-Yang Mulia! Sst.."

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Wonwoo sudah meletakkan satu jari di atas bibirnya. Menyuruh Pangeran itu untuk bungkam atas keberadaannya.

"M-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.. Saya akan segera kembali, mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun.." Dengan pose memohon, Wonwoo berujar kepada Taehyung. Permintaan yang cukup aneh, mengapa seorang Wonwoo berada jauh dari Jungkook? Pastilah ada alasan tertentu.

"Mengapa kau jauh dari Jungkook? Menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Insting Taehyung sangat kuat, pemuda itu mulai menebak-nebak kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi antara seorang kepercayaan pangeran terhadap pangerannya sendiri. Biarpun status mereka adalah rival, Taehyung tetap peduli dengan diri Jungkook. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya sangat memedulikan keselamatan Yang Mulia itu.

Wonwoo menunduk, tidak berani beradu pandang dengan pangeran di depannya. Taehyung memiliki tatapan yang amat tajam, sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk mengiris sesuatu.

Sedikit bergetar, Wonwoo menjawab, "Tidak ada, Yang Mulia.. Saya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di labirin yang indah ini,"

"Di saat Jungkook sedang memberikan _speech_ -nya? Kau tahu, aktingmu payah." Satu ucapan Taehyung menyebabkan Wonwoo kehilangan seribu alasan di kepalanya. Ia harus ingat bahwa calon rajanya ini memiliki kemampuan analisa yang tinggi.

"A-anu, saya.." Wonwoo menelan salivanya berat-berat, sejujurnya ia hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan Yang Mulia-nya bermesraan dengan seseorang yang amat ia sayangi.

Akan tetapi, Wonwoo tidak boleh egois. Ia lebih memilih untuk memendam segala rasa sesak di hatinya. Ia mencintai negeri dan pangeran serta ratunya, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa ia mau mengorbankan perasaan cintanya.

"S-saya.." Entah mengapa, Wonwoo kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyalurkan rada kepedihan mendalam yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya. Membiarkan cairan bening turun membuat jejak di atas pipinya.

Pangeran yang masih berada di hadapannya kini membelalakan kedua mata. Masih tidak mengerti alasan Wonwoo menangis. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mau membiarkan Wonwoo yang amat disayang oleh Jungkook terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Ia mendekap tubuh Wonwoo, memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat; bertujuan untuk membantu mengurangi kesedihan dalam diri sang penasihat pribadi. Hanya sebentar, namun memiliki makna yang kuat.

Wonwoo membungkuk dalam pada Taehyung, mengucap beribu-ribu "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya," yang tentu saja tidak disukai oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu membaca suasana yang terjadi, lalu secara lantang mengucapkan hipotesisnya.

"Apakah kau menangis karena Jungkook atau karena pangeran Venesia itu?"

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua manik kembarnya. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

"Jika reaksimu seperti itu maka sudah pasti itu adalah Pangeran Mingyu, benar?" Lanjut Taehyung, menerka dengan pintar rahasia Wonwoo.

Pemuda sipit berkacamata bulat menunduk kenbali, hendak berlutut di depan Taehyung sebelum pangeran itu menolaknya.

"Hey, tidak usah begituㅡ" membawa tubuh Wonwoo berdiri, menepuk kedua pundak yang terbiasa membawa beban.

"ㅡaku tahu kau pasti menderita saat ini,"

Sang Earl kembali menepuk pundak Wonwoo, bahkan pemuda itu bisa melihat sebuah seringai muncul dari bibir Yang Mulia-nya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan kembali Mingyu-mu?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan seperti sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin ia memilih Mingyu, kerajaannya dalam keadaan genting dan ia sangat mendukung Jungkook untuk mendapatkan mahkota. Namun jika ia tidak memilih Mingyu, ia pasti akan menyesal selamanya.

Membayangkan bila Jungkook akan disambut oleh senyuman manis Mingyu setiap pagi ia membuka mata membuat Wonwoo kembali resah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Mingyu untuk orang lain.

"Saya.. Sangat ingin Mingyu kembali ke pelukan saya, namun jika itu untuk mensejahterakan Morova, saya sudah merelakannya.."

"Berhenti berbohong."

Geraman sang pangeran terdengar begitu dominan, begitu gelap dan menyimpan getaran tersendiri begitu melewati gendang telinga.

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus menbantuku menjalankan rencana. Kau bisa percaya padaku, jika tahta itu menjadi milikku silakan tagih janjiku saat ini; membahagiakan Morova. Itu 'kan janji seorang Pangeran Jungkook?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan saya tetapi saya tidak bisa, tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan Prince Jungkook pada sayaㅡ" "Dengar, Jungkook pun akan menjadi istriku nanti, seorang Ratu boleh ikut memimpin,"

Pernyataan Taehyung membuat Wonwoo harus menganga. Mulutnya terbuka begitu lebar, maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap. Menangkap ekspresi Taehyung yang akan kembali menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Iya, aku akan membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta padaku. Mingyu akan kembali padamu, kau tenang saja. Aku akan membiarkan Jungkook memerintah nantinya, jadi cita-citanya akan tetap terwujud,"

Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa sebelum bertemu dengannya, pangeran Taehyung telah lebih dulu menyusun rencana bersama sang paman di dalam istal kuda.

.

.

.

"Heh, ke mana pangeran sombong itu pergi?"

Jungkook dan Mingyu telah usai bercengkrama dengan wartawan yang menggila akibat penampilan perdana mereka ke hadapan publik. Tak henti-hentinya suara dan kilatan cahaya kamera menyoroti pasangan baru di Morova tersebut.

Jungkook hendak memamerkan Mingyu kepada Taehyung, sembari berusaha agar pangeran gila itu tidak melakukan perbuatan asusila padanya lagi. Jungkook tentu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Mingyu, ia tak mau bila pangeran itu tidak jadi menikahinya nanti.

Manik bulatnya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Dengan segera menarik tangan Mingyu, berlari mendekat. Tak ia sadari jika sosok Taehyung tengah berdiri dengan ditemani seseorang.

"Hey, EarlㅡWonwoo? Eh?"

Baru saja Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung, sebuah kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah nama Wonwoo. Asisten pribadi yang merangkap menjadi penasihat serta _'babysitter'-_ nya terlihat sedang bersama Taehyung. Jungkook yang khawatir akan Wonwoo segera menarik tangannya.

"Wonwoo! Jangan dekat-dekat Earl ini, virusnya menular," begitu ucap Jungkook. Namun sayang, usahanya menarik tangan Wonwoo digagalkan oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan datar; tak berekspresi; yang malah menambah kadar ketampanan di wajahnya itu.

 _Masih lebih tampan Mingyu-ku!_

"Yang Mulia ingin memberitahu saya sesuatu, bukan? Kebetulan sekali, saya pun hendak melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Taehyung, sangat terkesan gelap dan tegas. Jungkook akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil Wonwoo.

Alisnya bergerak naik, sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Ia merangkul lengan besar Mingyu, "Kalian harus mengenal calon suamiku ini, Duke Mingyu dari Venesia!" Nada riang terdengar jelas dari ucapan Jungkook.

Mingyu sudah memasang wajah tenang sedaritadi. Ia menjabat tangan Taehyung yang saat ini pun sama tenangnya dengan dirinya. Akan tetapi pemuda tinggi itu nampak begitu kesulitan untuk beradu pandang dengan Wonwoo meski pria itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu.."

Jungkook membulatkan kedua maniknya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang sengaja dipotong. Ia kembali tersentak tatkala Taehyung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba.

"..Perkenalkan juga, Wonwoo yang akan menjadi calon istriku, Yang Mulia."

Baik Jungkook maupun Mingyu tidak mampu untuk menahan dagu mereka agar tidak terbuka lebar. Bahkan Mingyu, lelaki tinggi itu sempat mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tidak sesuai rencana.._

"T-tunggu dulu, aku tidak tahu kalian menjalin hubungan? Kapan itu? Bukankah Wonwoo seharusnya belum lama mengenal Taehyung?" Protes Jungkook, masih belum mempercayai ucapan Taehyung sepenuhnya sebab ia yakin jika Earl itu gemar bermain fakta.

Sang Earl memicingkan tatapannya pada Jungkook, "Bukankah Yang Mulia juga sama? Menjalin ikatan dengan seseorang yang baru Anda kenal? Mengapa saya tidak bisa seperti Yang Mulia juga?"

Mendengar ucapan itu Jungkook terdiam. Sedikit lama. Otaknya memproses dalam-dalam ucapan Taehyung dan ia akhirnya membenarkan segala yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung. Toh, jika memang Wonwoo bahagia bersama Taehyung itu tidak menjadi masalah untuknya sebab ia sudah punya Mingyu danㅡ

Oh, tidak. Taehyung itu 'kan mesum!

"Tidak, tidak. Biar bagaimanapun Wonwoo berada di bawah kuasaku. Aku tidak mengizinkan ia menjalin hubungan denganmu, Pangeran Taehyung yang _tampan_!" Jungkook menekankan pada kata 'tampan' yang seharusnya ia ganti dengan 'mesum'.

Taehyung kembali menyeringai. Nampaknya pemuda itu bersorak di dalam hati karena targetnya telah menyambut umpan yang ia berikan.

"Baru saja saya dan Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu berdua, seperti yang Anda berdua lakukan. Jika Yang Mulia mau saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Anda juga sementara Wonwooㅡ" Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh Wonwoo ke arah Mingyu yang terkejut.

"ㅡbisa mengurus urusannya dahulu." Tanpa memberi waktu untuk respon Jungkook, Taehyung segera membawa pergi sang Pangeran. Menulikan pendengarannya saat Jungkook berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Ia berbalik ke belakang, melemparkan sebuah 'jempol' pada Wonwoo serta sebuah _wink_ , isyarat khusus mereka berdua yang baru saja dibuat oleh Taehyung. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menunduk; menyembunyikan rasa gugup dalam dirinya terhadap Mingyu, kekasih lamanya.

"Hyung, kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Mingyu yang telah memastikan kepergian Jungkook serta tak ada orang yang mengawasi mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. Tak mungkin untuk dibantah, jika ia merindukan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Bukan Jungkook, melainkan Wonwoo.

Sungguh dirinya tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, namun ia telah kalah oleh permintaan Wonwoo. Sosok Wonwoo yang menangis dan meminta dirinya untuk mempersunting Jungkook, sang Pangeran yang sangat ia sayangi, membuat Mingyu harus merelakan kekasihnya memendam rasa cemburu dan sakit sendirian.

Begitu inginnya Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo saat ini. Memberitahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Melayangkan barisan kata cinta yang tentunya hanya ia lontarkan pada yang terkasih. Hanya pada Wonwoo.

"Katakan padaku, Pangeran Taehyung sudah mengetahui rencana kita, bukan?"

Tak berapa lama, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu menjauh. Menuju istal kuda yang sepi untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua selagi sempat.

.

.

.

"Hey pangeran gila! Lepaskan akuu!"

Di sisi lain, Jungkook tidak berhenti mengumpat pada sosok tinggi di depannya yang masih setia mencengkram lengannya. Ia bisa saja menendang Taehyung namun ia tahu, jika ia melawan secara fisik hasilnya akan sama seperti tempo hari.

Di saat Taehyung menciumnya di dalam gudang.

Sial, Jungkook merona!

"Orang gilaaaaa lepaskan aku cepaaat!"

Taehyung terus berlari menuju taman labirin yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian. Keadaan rumput yang belum sempat terawat oleh para tukang kebun membuat labirin ini tertutup dari jangkauan orang-orang. Tempat yang tepat untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa jika kau menyelesaikan setengah labirin kau akan menemukan sebuah air mancur indah yang terletak tepat di tengah. Air mancur dengan sebuah patung angsa berdiri di tengahnya. Berukuran cukup besar untuk orang dewasa duduk di atas dinding pembatasnya yang berwarna putih.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya pada Jungkook, menunggu pangeran itu mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatapnya secara intens.

"Pangeran gila, bisa jelaskan mengapa kau membawaku pergi dari Minㅡa-astaga!"

Hazel Jungkook menangkap pemandangan indah di depannya sekarang. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai air mancur serta tanaman bunga menjalar di sekitar dinding labirin.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jungkook. Tidak menyangka bahwa pangeran kecil itu begitu mudahnya terpesona akan sesuatu.

"Suka 'kan?"

Jungkook terperanjat, sadar dari kekagumannya atas di mana ia berada. Kembali memasang wajah _sangar_ di hadapan Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau ini suka sekali menggangguku?! Jika kau pikir dengan mengajakku ke sini aku akan memaafkanmu kau salah besar! Aku semakin tidak suka kepadamu! Kupikir walaupun kita rival kita bisa berteman namun aku harus menarik kata-kataku itu sebab kau tidak mungkinㅡ" "Sudah marahnya?"

Taehyung mendekati wajah Jungkook, membuat pangeran itu bungkam. Jungkook tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka saat Taehyung mengeluarkan pancaran dominasi miliknya dan menerobos dinding pertahanan Jungkook. Tubuhnya tak mampu menolak pesona Taehyung.

"D-diam! Aku masih berbicara! Dengarkan orang jika sedang berbicara-hh.." Hembusan nafas Taehyung sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Pipi gembilnya merasakan nafas hangat menyapu secara perlahan. Semakin menggoyahkan pertahanan baja Jungkook.

Jungkook tahu pangeran ini sangat gila dan sudah hilang akal, namun entah mengapa ia suka mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Yang bisa memacu detak jantungnya dan meningkatkan debaran di dadanya.

Tentu, Mingyu dapat melakukan itu. Akan tetapi, Taehyung, sang Earl memberinya sensasi berbeda dari Mingyu. Jungkook selalu merasakan dirinya terbuai dengan sempurna oleh gerakan abstrak dari seorang Taehyung.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang nampak bodoh dan _murahan._ Ia tidak mau orang-orang mengecapnya sebagai Pangeran yang tidak tahu diri. Jungkook tak mau merebut atensi Taehyung dari Wonwoo, sebab ia pun tak mau jika atensi Mingyu teralihkan darinya.

Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menerima rangsangan dari Taehyung, Earl mesum. Maka ia mendorong dada pemuda di hadapannya, menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kemudian pergi dari sana. Beruntung, ia masih mengingat rute awal labirin hingga ia pikir tidak akan tersesat.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku,"

Sebelum membiarkan Jungkook pergi, Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"Mingyu tidak bisa memberimu getaran cinta seperti aku memberimu, Prince Jungkook."

Rasa hangat di wajah Jungkook kembali muncul. Ingin sekali ia berkata tidak, namun hati kecilnya melarang ia melakukan itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, seakan-akan mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal yang bisa saja merugikan dirinya kelak.

Berusaha membebaskan tangannya, Jungkook melawan, "Tidak, kumohon, mari kita bertarung secara adil.."

Ia menolehkan kepala, meneteskan bulir air mata. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sedih. Meluapkan emosinya kepada sosok rival di depannya yang nampak terkejut akan penampilannya saat ini.

"Taehyung, kumohon, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Negeri ini.." Sekali lagi, bulir air mata jatuh di atas pipi sang Pangeran. Jungkook mengusapnya kasar, dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain masih setia bertengger pada Taehyung.

Taehyung, sang Earl, mendadak merasakan sesuatu melintir di dalam perutnya. Sebuah rasa sesak menyelimuti dadanya ketika melihat Jungkook menangis. Ia benci itu. Ia tidak suka wajah indah sang pangeran harus terkacaukan dengan air mata.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook. Membiarkan pangeran itu terisak kembali. Taehyung berada dalam pergulatan terhadap dirinya sendiri; apakah ia harus memeluk Jungkook atau biarkan pangeran itu mengurus dirinya sendiri?

Ia mempertanyakan, sebenarnya apa yang dipakai oleh Pangeran Jungkook sehingga mampu menyihirnya seperti ini?

Ia lupa, lupa dengan semua rencana yang sudah disusun bersama dengan sang Paman sebelum ini.

 _"Kau harus bisa menggodanya lagi, Taehyung. I count on you,"_

 _"Hal mudah, uncle. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."_

Namun berdirilah ia di sini, melupakan segala janjinya pada sang paman demi melenyapkan tangis Jungkook. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara tangis yang begitu mengiris hatinya.

"K-kau kau sudah punya Wonwoo, aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya.. Walau aku tak tahu apa alasanmu mendekatinya. Kuharap Wonwoo akan bahagia menjadi ratumu kelak.. Aku permisi, Yang Mulia.."

Jungkook melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan dari kedua onyx Taehyung, Jungkook pikir itu hanyalah tatapan kasihan jadi ia tak memikirkannya.

Ia hendak kembali melanjutkan acara yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sedaritadi.

Sementara Taehyung duduk terkulai di atas dinding pembatas air mancur. Punggungnya terpantul dengan jelas di atas permukaan air. Ia tertawa renyah sembari menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Taehyung. Hampir saja kau melukai orang yang kau sayangi.." Ucapnya, terdengar cukup miris.

Iya, Taehyung mengakui jika ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook. Ia yang sudah berjanji akan membuat sang Pangeran jatuh cinta kepadanya malah berbalik.

"Aku.. Harus membicarakan hal ini dengan uncle. Bisa saja 'kan kami menikah lalu aku biarkan Jungkook memerintah, seperti janji palsuku pada Wonwoo yang akan segera kuwujudkanㅡ" Taehyung buru-buru merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Ketika membuka kunci layar, matanya terbelalak saat sebuah pesan dari Wonwoo terbuka.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo**  
 _Yang Mulia, saya mohon lindungi Pangeran Jungkook.. Seseorang berencana mencelakainya saat berkuda nanti_

.

.

.

TBC

Saya kambek(?)

Maaf, telah menghilang dari ffn sekian lama :")

Ohiya sekalian promosi ah, yang mau ikut wings tour taekook project dan mau cari info tentang pre-order buku pertama kita silakan cek ig thetaekookproject. Sekalian ada project yoonmin juga lho, kepoin ignya yoonminbabies. Ditunggu yaa!

Leave your comments at the review box! Favs/follows if you guys like this story!

Thank you.

Ig&wp: springyeol


End file.
